The present disclosure relates generally to the field of radar systems. More specifically, the disclosure relates to aircraft weather radar systems.
The National Weather Service WSR-88D Next Generation Radar (NEXRAD) that was deployed in 1988 is the conventional sensor used for detection and warning of severe weather in the United States. The NEXRAD is also used for flight planning by airline operations centers. The system has provided significant advancements in the detection and forecasting of weather, however, it has “gaps” where no data is collected by the ground radars, specifically in cone of silence and umbrella of silence regions. The warn on forecast capability of the NEXRAD could be improved, but the current ground radars lack the update rates to improve the capability. There are also geometry limits with the ground radars that affect radar coverage regardless of the update rate. Gaps may also be formed because of terrain obstruction. Dense ground weather sensor networks may be installed to minimize terrain obstruction, but such a network may be cost prohibitive, particularly in mountainous regions where complete coverage is nearly impossible.
What is needed is a system and method for more completely providing global radar coverage of airspace. What is also needed is a system and method for reducing gaps in radar coverage where no data is collected. What is further needed is a system and method for providing radar coverage in cone of silence and umbrella of silence regions. What is needed further still is a system and method for providing better detection and forecasting of weather for aircraft flight planning What is needed further still is a system and method for extending coastal radar coverage off shore.